


A Field of Paper Flowers

by LadyLuckandHerBlackCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Inpired by Danse Inversee, Inspired by Music, marinette needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat/pseuds/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat
Summary: Inspired by the song Imaginary by Evanescence.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Field of Paper Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nomolosk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomolosk/gifts).



> I was listening to this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xVHXJ9SUuM) and all of I could think about was that morning before Marinette got tired of all the pain and stress she was going through. I'm not the best writer, but I wanted to write this a thank you to Nomolosk for their beautiful and heartbreaking story, Danse Inversee.

_ The sunset in the distance dipped under the horizon, filling the atmosphere with shades purples and indigos. Laying in the field of soft grass and paper flowers, Marinette’s fingers lazily played with brilliant red poppies as the wind whispered sweet sounds in her ears. The candy-colored clouds flew overhead as she rested as hours and hours ticked by, never wanting to leave.  _

* * *

Reluctantly prying open her eyes to harsh morning light, Marinette was alerted by her phone alarm that her lovely dream had ended only for the rampant chaos of reality to flood back. The shrill sound seemed to be especially monstrous as it demanded she move away from the loving comfort of her bed.

Marinette wished she never had to wake up, no more silent nights alone with her fears and anxieties. No more torment of never being safe - her internal screams silenced by the sweet escape of imaginary lights and dreams. 

Despite herself, she finally found the will to drag her limbs out of her bed and slowly walked down to the main level of her room.

Not bothering to look in the mirror to see the dark bruises under her lackluster eyes or the way her cheeks had lost their coloring, she set about sluggishly preparing for another hellish day. “Marinette, breakfast is ready! Get up or you’ll be late,” her mother’s cheerful voice unexpectedly rose through the floorboards, making Marinette jump and her heart beat a bit faster.

Clearing her dry throat, she gave a peppy “Be right down!” in response.

In truth, if it were up to her she would never go to school again. Would she even call it school? It felt more like a war-zone - especially these past few months, Lila's followers were even more vicious than before the jumpsuit incident. Now everyone avoided her like the plague except for the recent increase frequency of the physical attacks. 

A shiver racked her petite frame as the memory of the most recent attack assaulted her thoughts all of again. The bruises on her ribs and the scratch marks of her arms just further evidence that she couldn’t escape. Marinette felt her fingertips grow numb as her breathing became more erratic and eyes burned, her vision growing hazier and her head becoming lighter. At a loud sound from the floor downstairs, she was able to pull herself back from the edge of panic, reminding herself to calm down that she’ll only upset her parents. They worried about her enough.

Quickly going through the rest of her routine with shaky fingers, Marinette tried desperately to distance herself from her emotions and welcome the feeling of numbness as she lingered in front of her trap door.

She considered staying there. 

Never leaving her room. 

Just pretending to be sick. 

Wishing it would all just stop.

But she didn’t want her parents, or Tikki for that matter, to suspect that anything was wrong, they would be concerned and make Marinette feel even more guilt for being so weak and pathetic. 

Knowing well what lies beyond her room, her refuge, Marinette plastered a fake smile on her lips and went down the stairs to begin the nightmare that was her day.


End file.
